SOS
by InlovewMr.Darcy
Summary: A terrible tragedy strikes Hermione, which only true love can conquer. Will Ron be able to save her? Is their love strong enough? RW/HG with hints of HP/GW *Completed*
1. Add to the Agony

Disclaimer: I own nothing in the Harry Potter universe

Authors Note: Hey everyone! This is my first Harry Potter fan fiction so I apologize if there are some mistakes. There will be about 11 chapters, so I should have updates relatively fast. Well, here's chapter one, I hope you enjoy it!

S.O.S

Chapter 1

Hermione Granger was excited. Today was the day that she was to go to the Burrow! There were two weeks left in the summer, and for those two weeks she was to see a certain red headed Weasley twenty-four/Seven

The thought of being with him constantly filled her with happinessand yet it also caused a stab of pain. She did not think that Ron could ever feel for her what she felt for him. It consumed her thoughts always. She could be reading a book, or talking to her parents, but the thought of Ron was always there, lingering on the edges of her mind. It was involuntary, almost tortuous. At some times she relished in thinking of him, of mentally counting the freckles on that wonderful face she had memorized. At other times it seemed a curse; a silent reminder of what she felt she could never have.

To tell you the truth, Hermione was a bit intimidated by Ron. You see, Ron was very good looking. His crimson hair ,which was almost never brushed, fit perfectly on top of his tall frame. His eyes were large and filled with a blue fire which was almost hypnotic. She loved how his freckles rested on his pale skin, and how his thin lips sat on his face, always straight and serious, except for when he played chess when they quirked up at the ends in a slight smile. He was also lean, something Hermione envied.

Hermione looked in the mirror a sighed. She was not fat, but she had a little fat on her stomach and thighs which bothered her. Most of the girls she saw didn't seem to have an ounce of fat on them, which she knew guy s liked. Her face was decent, there seemed to be nothing horrible about her huge brown eyes or thin lips. Her bushy hair was down as usual, falling a little past her shoulders. 

Oh well' she thought. There's nothing I can change right now.'

Ron was to come to her home at noon by floo powder to help her bring her things to the Burrow. She was very happy that he was coming, she missed him so. She sat in front of the TV, anxiously counting the minutes. When it was 11:50 she began to get nervous. She did want him to come, but a part of her was scared of seeing him after almost a whole summer. Would he have changed? Had she changed? She did not think she had. Did he really want her to come, or was he just being polite and continuing the tradition of having her visit? 

This is stupid, he's going to come no matter the motives. You're too paranoid, just get your stuff together' she thought.

She turned off the TV, and checked over her trunk. She had put so many books in, to the point where the trunk would not close. Hermione was not very strong so she stood wrestling her trunk top down. She was not about to take out one novel! They were some of her muggle classics that she loved, and she needed them for the school year. As she sat on her trunk, the top and inch from closing, she heard a knock on her door. 

"Come in!" she called, thinking it was her mother or father coming in for a last goodbye.

Then Ron walked in. She froze when she saw him. The feelings she had with held since their first year made her heart swell. She felt a smile form on her face. Wow, Ron looks really good' thought Hermione. She felt like an idiot, like she always did around him. Despite her book smarts, she was a wreck when it came to emotional matters.

"Hey Hermione!" said Ron, "Having a problem?" He pointed at the trunk. Hermione blushed and nodded. Then in a flash he walked over a secured the trunk, as if it had been nothing. Afterwards he walked to Hermione and they hugged. 

He smells good' thought Hermione as she greeted him. "How has your summer been?" she asked. 

"Oh you know" began Ron, "eating, sleeping, quidditch. The usual. Not as fun without you around. How about you?" 

Hermione blushed at his last statement. "I read", she said. And thought about you day and night' she added silently. 

"Finished packing?" asked Ron.

"Almost, just sit down I'll be done in a moment." 

"Okay" said Ron.

********

I'm sitting in Hermione's bedroom. Huh. Nice woodwork, I suppose. Hermione looks very nice.I wonder if she still speaks to Vicky.. Why do I like Hermione of all people? The girl Viktor Krum likeswell, I think he still likes her Even if he does, I knew her first! That gives a bloke certain rights!' Ron sat up straighter at his silent victory. 

A song came on, on the radio and Hermione said "I love this song!"

Ron listened to it. "What is it?" he asked. 

"S.O.S By Abba!"

"Abba?"

"Yeah. Its stands for their names, but I forgot them. I know there's two women and two men though."

"Guys?" said Ron. "What? Are they castrated?" he asked on hearing the high pitched voices.

"Oh Ron" Hermione said as she sat next to him. "It's a wonderful song."

Oh my, I'm quite close to Ron. Why, only inches separate us! I wonder if my feelings are noticeable. Calm down! You're just his friend for better or for worse'

Hermione is sitting next to me' thought Ron. Don't move. See what she does.' He listened to the lyrics of the song.

"So when you're near me, darling cant you hear me? S.O.S!

The love you gave me, nothing else can save me! S.O.S!

When you're gone, how can I even try to go on?

When you're gone, though I try, how can I carry on?"

This is the worst song I've ever heard' thought Ron. But Hermione loved it.

"This is a cool song!" exclaimed Ron as he turned to look at her. She had been staring at him. He stared back. Their eyes locked. Ron felt his heart beginning to beat extremely fast and felt like a fool, but little did he know Hermione's was doing the same. 

Oh God, he's caught me staring!" thought Hermione. At least he's not saying anything. Is he staring back? Do I dare to hope? Oh he's so close' and then Hermione let her hormones take over. Without feeling, just with pure need, she leaned over and gently kissed Ron's lips.

Ron froze, overcome with shock, until the reality of the moment sunk in. He could feel his ears turn bright red. He was sixteen years oldbut this was his first kiss! With Hermione, who to say the least had been special to him as long as he had known her. Ron kissed Hermione back as a river of happiness seemed to pass through his veins. This is heaven' he thought.

Their gentle kiss lasted a moment and then they parted. Hermione licked her lips, which seemed to be jumping with life. She looked at Ron, searching for some response. His eyes were wide and staring at the floor. After a moment he looked at her trunk and spoke.

"Well, uh, lets get going!" he stood as he spoke these words. Then, it was Hermione's turn to stare at the floor, as she felt her heart break.

Authors note: Please review if you have any comments or criticism that you feel will benefit the story! I'd like to know what everyone thinks. Thanks!


	2. Conversations and awkward dinners

Disclaimer: I own nothing in the Harry Potter universe.

Chapter Two: Conversations and awkward Dinners.

Hermione was sitting at the base of the tree outside of The Burrow. She was trying to focus on the pages of "The Standard Book of Spells: Grade 6" but she could not get passed the first lines. Her mind, body and soul were still tortured by the kiss that had taken place almost two weeks before. 

The kiss replayed in her mind, over and over, almost driving her to the brink of insanity.

'Did it really happen?' she thought. ' Could that moment of ecstasy be the workings of my desperate imagination?'

She closed her eyes as she remembered how his lips had felt. Those mere seconds of contact were the best of her life. In those seconds she had felthope. It all had seemed possible. When they had kissed she had thought that perhaps Ron had wanted it as much as she did. She thought that the months of wishing and waiting were worth it at that sweet moment. If only it had not ended

'I could have done something to change it' thought Hermione. ' I could have said something about what had passed when he just stood and went to my trunk. I could have asked if it was O.K, if he liked me, anything!' So many things she could have said or done passed through her mind, and she mentally scolded herself for silence at that moment. 

'I can't say something now. Too much time has passed. He would know I've been thinking of it day and night. That will make me seem obsessiveBut I AM obsessive!!!'

She slammed her book in frustration. She told herself that she would make something changeshe just did not know when. As she leaned her head against the trunk of the tree she saw Ginny approach her.

"Hey. Mum wants everyone to know that dinner is ready."

Hermione gave her a silent nod of thanks. Then she stood and sighed.

"Hermione" Ginny began, "Is there anything wrong? You've seemed pre-occupied."

"I'm okay Ginny. Justconfused. Just stupid stuff really." She did not think it was actually stupid stuff, but she felt it would sound stupid to others.

"I've noticed that Ron has seemed "confused" too. Anything going on? Lovers quarrel perhaps?" Ginny raised her eyebrows at Hermione at this statement.

Hermione gave a short laugh. "Gin, were anything but lovers. He would probably cringe if he heard you say that in reference to me." She frowned. It was probably true. Without noticing she added in a small voice "What would he want with me anyway?"

Ginny gasped. "So you do like him? "

Hermione blushed. I'm sure I'm not the only one in our year. Look at him" 

Ginny made a face. "That is so disturbing. If I ever 'look at him' the way you seem to be doing, hex me. But anyway, Hermione, I don't think that other girls-who by the way do NOT happen to be blood related- look at him much either. And I don't think he'd want anyone else if my suspicions are correct."

"Ginny, he's the most handsome guy I've ever seen! Of course there must be others. And if people like Parvati, or Lavender want him, I don't think he'll be fighting to have me!"

Ginny looked at her with an amazed expression. Her brother the most handsome guy? She had not thought she would ever witness that statement being said. "Uh, Hermione, I don't really know what you mean. But then again, I suppose beauty is in the eye of the beholder." 

With that last statement the two girls entered the kitchen.

********

Hermione and Ginny were the first of the kids to enter the kitchen. They sat down at the table that Mrs. Weasley was loading with food. Harry then entered from the living room. He had not been outside playing quidditch with Ron, Fred, and George. He had actually been much more introverted since the death of Sirius. In fact, the only person he seemed to hold an actual conversation with wasGinny. As he entered the kitchen he looked at the relatively empty table before seating himself smack next to Ginny. She blushed at this. There had been plenty of empty seats but he had chosen the one next to her. Hermione had seen them sitting on the sofa the other day when the three of them were in the living room. She had been in a chair reading, but unbeknown to them she glanced up once in a while to observe them. She saw them slowly move closer and closer to each other until finally they were practically on the same cushion. And then she had seen Harry gently lay his hand on Ginny's, and saw them lace their fingers. Hermione watched as they exchanged shy glances. She thought it was cute.

Then the other Weasleys entered from outside. She saw him. The cause of her pining. He entered, laughing at some joke Fred and George had made. She may have been living in his house for almost two weeks but she still had butterflies in her stomach when she saw him. She always asked herself, even now when it seemed almost impossible, 'will he mention _it._' He seated himself in front of her as the twins took their spots. Then came Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and dinner began. 

Hermione stared at her plate for almost all of dinner. She was afraid she would look up and make eye contact with Ron. She wanted ityet she did not. It would more than likely be an awkward glance. She overheard bits and pieces of the conversation around her between her own thoughts. The twins seemed to be discussing their joke shop, which Mrs. Weasley seemed to be accepting, slowly but surely. It was actually quite successful, they were even able to hire extra help.

Involuntarily, Hermione looked up from her plate. She saw Ron glancing at the direction of the conversation, entering a word or two at some places. She took in everything about his appearance. She really could not help it. Beauty did have to be admired. What she did not actually know was that she was the only person who believed Ron was as handsome as she thought. He was decent looking, but what Ginny said was true. Beauty was in the eye of the beholder. 

Suddenly, as Hermione was staring he turned his glance and they made eye contact.

'Dammit he caught me again!!!' thought a nervous Hermione.

But, he did not just turn away without thinking twice. Instead he smiled. A genuine smile that to Hermione seemed to say "I'm glad you're looking at me."

'In your dreams' she said to herself.

Ron, in fact, was glad that she was looking. She did not know that she made him just as nervous as he made her. Day by day, night by night, he was building up his courage

********

Hermione lay in bed that night, her mind on Rons smile. If anything, it was a nice picture to fall asleep too. She wished she knew if the kiss had been the right thing do to; wished he would tell her "I wanted it too. I've always loved you Hermione"

'You're deranged' she told herself.

Authors Note: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far, I really appreciate it. If you would like to read more, please continue to review! Chapter three is coming soonDon't worry the main plot is coming up


	3. It's time for a change

Disclaimer: I own nothing in the HP universe.

Chapter Three

Hermione laid in bed listening to the calm of the morning that she knew would not last long. Today she would be venturing to Hogwarts for her sixth year. Her nerves and excitement had woken her extra early; as she glanced at the clock, she saw it was 5:00 A.M. 

'This year will be different.' she told herself. 'It will be better. I will tell him, I won't waste another year that we could spend together. Or won't.' she tried to block that possibility out of her mind. 'Well, you won't know what Ron thinks until you take action! You WILL tell him.won't waste more time. It will be okaywell, maybe.' After her inner speech of encouragement she stood up and prepared to 1) Wake Ginny, and 2) Prepare for change.

********

As practically every year had went, the Weasley's made it to platform 9 3/4 with about five minutes to spare. Luckily, this year they only had Ron, Ginny, Hermione and Harry to pass inconspicuously into the solid wall that divided platforms 9 and 10, and led to the Hogwarts express. 

"Good bye children. Be good this year! Stay safe!" said Molly, her eyes streaming with tears as she made the round of Hugs. 

"No going off the grounds or spying or anything! PLEASE be safe!" warned Mr. Weasley.

"I could say the same to the two of you" responded Ron, with and nod from Harry. They were of course referring to the duty's Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had in the Order of the Phoenix. "Really Dad, I think we should worry more about you!" said Ginny.

"Well it'll keep us safer if we don't have to worry about you getting expelled or playing hero" said Mrs. Weasley, remembering the events that led to Sirius' death. Obviously, those memories seemed to cross Harry's mind, because at her words his slight grin fell and his eyes were distant. Mr. Weasley also saw this. He put a hand on Harry's shoulder and said something quietly to Harry that woke him from his trance.

After a few more warnings, and hugs, the quartet made their way inside the train, each of them a bit misty-eyed.

********

'Today's the day' Ron told himself. Those two weeks of awkward glances and rushed conversations with Hermione were going to end today. Maybe just maybe if they had not shared that kiss he could have gone on as they had, avoiding the feelings they both had known were there for years. But that kiss had set things off. It made him want more. 

'Plus, I don't want to avoid it. I know what I want, what I've always wanted' Ron thought.

He and Hermione sat in a compartment together on the train. Alone. Harry and Ginny had been in there with them for a while, but they could feel the tension between the two struggling lovers as much as they could. Hermione and Ron had actually both thought that they were playing it cool, and controlling their glances, blushes and stutters perfectly. 

When the quartet had entered the compartment silence had replaced the usual conversation. For a bit Harry and Ginny watched as Hermione took out a book, read a page, stared at Ron, watched her glance at the page when he caught her staring, watched him stare at Hermione and so on, so forth. There was only so much snickering and observing Harry and Ginny could take before they announced that they were going to go for a search for the food trolley, a statement that earned a nod from both parties but no further response. 

"I hope they work things out. Lets leave them alone for a while, okay?" said Ginny as she and Harry walked through the train.

"SureDo you wanna maybe find an empty compartment? So we could talk and stuff?"

"I'd love to; great."

Then with a blush, Harry awkwardly extended his hand to Ginny, which she gently took.

********

Hermione stared at page 285 of her book, as she had been doing for most of the train ride. She knew they were alone. 'Remember the last time you were alonemaybe you shouldn't Oh it was nice.'

Suddenly she felt someone sit down next to her. Hermione stopped breathing for a moment. She knew it was him who else would it be? But still she had to look up, almost as if it was programmed to do so. She waited and then very discreetly she lifted her head and looked next to heronly to find that he was staring right at her.

Ron watched Hermiones every move, until her brown eyes were gazing into his blue. She made to bury herself into her book again, but this time Ron didn't let her. He put his hand over the page, and then closed the book. "Not now Hermione."

She looked at his handsome face. His features were stern as he made his request. She noticed how his brow was knit and his mouth was grim; forced into decision His eyes were wide and luminous. She licked her lips nervously and said the only thing that came to mind. "Why not Ron?"

"We need to talk"

Hermione sucked in her breath nervously. 'What will he say? Is he mad? Will he say it was a mistake?' "OkayI guess we do."

"Hermione, do you remember what happened? In your room when I went to get you? Between us?" 'Of course she does you idiot.'

"YesI do. Perfectly."

"Well, I made a mistake."

She felt tears gushing out of the corners of her eyes. She tried to stop them, but they had taken on a life of her own. "Oh, RonI'm sorry. I just, I mean I couldn't help it! You were so close andI've had these feelingsI think you know what I mean. I'm sorry if I've made you uncomfortable." 'I've been agonizing these two week for this answer. The gods hate me.'

Ron's eyes widened as he caught Hermiones meaning. "Oh, no, no! I didn't think what you did, I mean kissing me and all, was a mistake; or me kissing you back. What I meant was it was a mistake that I didn't tell you how I felt then. It was a mistake for me to jump up like that. Because you see, I've felt things for you too. Not just friend feelingsmore."

"You have?" Hermione smiled. "I didn't think you liked me. I thought that you just didn't want to tell me that you weren't interested. To spare my feelings."

Ron put a hand on hers as he responded. "Oh I was!!! You see, I like you" and then he added in a softer voice "but, I also love you."

At that Hermione completely broke down. It was practically a dream. He, Ron Weasley loved her. At first she wasn't even sure if she could believe him. It could after all be a joke. But then, she told herself, he was not a cruel prat like Malfoy. Ron was something special, which is why she loved him.

"Ron I wish I would have known soonerI've been in agony since it happened; not knowing of I did something completely stupid. I was so upset that you brushed me off like that." She gave a small laugh and smiled. "At least the wondering is over."

"I'm so sorryI was so nervous, you see it was my first kiss. The one I had only dreamed of. Thank you for that by the way." He put his forehead against her own and took in her lovely appearance.

" It was my first too. I've loved you for practically six yearsjust thank you for loving me back." With that Hermione was preparing to lean in for what would be their second kiss, but Ron beat her to it. He bent his head to hers and then kissed her. It started as soft and tender but turned into more.

Their kiss became firm and passionate, and then as if a primal instinct had kicked in, their mouths parted. Hermione almost gasped when she felt Ron's tongue against her own. At first they made contact shyly, but when she got a hold of his sweet taste she wanted more.

When they broke apart, Ron winded his fingers through her chestnut colored hair while kissing her neck and face. She simply sighed and said "Ron, this is a dreamhow could this be happening to me?"

"Hermione I love you. Everything will be perfect from now on."

As they embraced one another they did not notice the brooding figure in the window that heard the confessions, and felt his heart break.

A/N: Chapter four is coming soon! Thanks for the reviews! Keep them coming, If you would like to read more!


	4. Confessions of a secret love

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, only JK Rowling does. But I wouldn't mind owning Malfoy

Chapter Four

Four weeks had passed since Ron and Hermione's confessions on the train had taken place. Their new role as boyfriend and girlfriend did shock some, but mostly nobody was surprised. Dean Thomas actually told them that he had been expecting them to get together since their third year. Things seemed to change as much as they stayed the same. Despite their new status, a fight could be expected between Ron and Hermione at least three times a week. But, the difference was that instead of hearing Hermione call Ron a prat, and then confining herself to her dorm for the night, Ron had usually apologized by the time she got to the second step. The sincerity of these moments pleasured many, but sickened most. 

Their relationship had also changed their friendship with Harry, Now, Harry was still Ron's best friend but he found that a girlfriend took up a lot of his time. Not that this bothered Harry. After Ron walked into the common room at a late hour, and was surprised with quite a display of, uh, passion, he discovered that he was not the only one with a girlfriend. To the surprise of Hermione, Ron did not forbid Harry and Ginny's new "friendship" as they called it. After the standard death threat to Harry if he broke his sisters' heart, Ron marched up the stairs to his dorm, cheerful as can be.

It may have surprised some, but Ron was actually quite happy that his best friend and his sister were a couple. Not only was Harry the only guy that Ron could have probably dealt with seeing Ginny with, but he knew that they were good for each other. What other girl had been possessed by Voldemort? Ginny had been haunted by what happened, as had Harry, so the two could share their feelings with each other, knowing that the other would understand. Plus, Harry strongly disliked crowds of people. Ginny did not have many friends so Harry always felt comfortable around her, and she around him. Hermione felt that they were the perfect match. 

Because of their prefect duty, Ron and Hermione were able to spend a lot of time alone. These times were often the favorites of both; they influenced each other and were able to show their feelings for each other without being stared at. (Both were a bit shy when it came to public displays of affection.) Hermione even got Ron to read one of her favorite muggle books "Pride and Prejudice." Hermione loved Mr. Darcy and she told Ron "I want you to read about the other love of my life." Just to see what was so damn wonderful about Darcy, Ron read it. The worst part was that he finished it. And liked it. 

One night, Hermione was walking through the castle alone for her prefect patrol duties. Ron had quidditch practice that evening so was he was unable to accompany her. She had brought a book "Potions and their remedies" with her. She decided that with all the things that were happening with the rise of Voldemort, she should be prepared as much as she could. She was walking through the Charms corridor, reading, when she turned the corner and bumped into someone. The impact caused her to thump right onto the floor. She was looking up, preparing to apologize, when she saw that she had ran into none other than Draco Malfoy. 

'Oh God, kill me now. I don't want to deal with this rubbish right now' she thought from her position on the floor. She was waiting for him to pass and let her be, but he did not move. She really, really wanted him to leave her in peace; he had started to creep her out this year because sometimes he was relatively civil to her. Oh he did have an obnoxious comment once in a while. Still, not one "Mudblood" from his lips since they had started school; and he had many chances in potions, and prefect meetings. 

She was preparing to lift herself up and go away, when he spoke. 

"Hello" Draco said. Now Hermione was really shocked. A greeting? Who would have thought it possible from him?

"Uh, hello Malfoy."

He extended a hand to help her up, which almost made her have a heart attack. 

'What's he going to do? Does he have something in his hand? This is a dreamactually a nightmare' she thought. At the end of her paranoia filled thoughts she cautiously took his hand, stood up, and let go right away. 

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm on Prefect duty. Patrolling."

"Well Hermione that's what I'm doing too!"

Draco grinned. Hermione shuddered. He had said her name. 

"How about we keep each other company?" he asked. 

Hermione was getting even more nervous. This was too weird for her, and she did not like it! Why was he suddenly being so polite? There had to be some ulterior motive. Hermione wished he had just insulted and left her alone. She brushed her hair behind he ear and looked up into his colorless eyes. She looked for a sign of mischief or mockery in his glance, but found nothing. She took a deep breath. 'Well' she thought 'what if he's decided to be a decent human being? Maybe he's realized what a horrid person he was. I should be decent in return until he does something that shows what he's always been. He's acting okay'

"UmSure Malfoy" she answered. 

They turned the corner Hermione had been turning and began to walk together. Draco was the one who was starting the conversation. They spoke of classes, teachers and, amazingly to Hermione, books. 'He's intelligent' she thought to herself. 'This night is one I won't forget. I, a muggle born, holding a civil conversation with Draco Malfoy. Why is he being so nice? He hasn't even insulted Harry or Ron!'

In the middle of Hermiones speech about how Snape should try positive reinforcement with his students, Draco stopped her and put his finger on her lips. His eyes were wide, and a little nervous.

"Please, I must tell you something. Don't speak until I've finished, this is hard to do." He took a deep breath and began. 

"Hermione, I have feelings for you. Maybe a love, I'm not certain about that part. I can't explain why. You're intelligent which earns some admiration; how could I possibly be with a dense girl, even if she was beautiful? I've felt this way about you for awhile, but when I saw you on the train with Weasley" as he said Weasley his face formed a sneer, "They've been getting stronger and I knew I couldn't possibly keep them in. I can't lose you to _him. _What I feel is wrong; shameful when you consider my family and my position in Slytherin. If the house knew; If my family knew, I don't know what would happen. But " he smiled at Hermione as he said this and brushed back a strand of her hair, "I'm willing to risk it, even if you are just a muggle born. I'd like for you to be my girlfriend. " he lifted his finger from her lips showing that his speech was over.

Hermione stood there in shock. Shock over his feelings and shock over the way he presented himself. 'Does he realize that most of what he said to me was completely insulting?' she thought to herself. 

"Malfoy, Ron is my boyfriend." She stepped back a few paces because he was a little to close for comfort. 

"Well, that's not really a problem. It's not like you can't break it off with Weasley or anything. Hell, I could tell him what's happened with us if you'd like." He stepped towards her and grabbed her by her shoulders. He looked deep into her eyes, and said softer than she thought was possible for him "We could be great together. I could give you so much more than Weasley could. And, I would." Then he pulled her towards him a placed a fierce kiss on her lips. 

Authors Note: Thanks to all my reviewers! Chapter five is on the way.


	5. The consequence of passion

Disclaimer: The characters used are not my creation. 

Chapter Five

Hermione stood in the Charms corridor frozen with shock. She had just been on Prefect Patrol minding here own business; she had not done anything wrong and yet here she was, being kissed by Draco Malfoy!!!

Not to say he was not a good kisser. Hermione felt that his kiss was passionate; tender. She almost fell into the kiss and imagined it was Ron she was being kissed by at that moment until she remembered

THIS IS NOT RON!!!' She gasped and pushed her predator away with such force that he stumbled. She thought Malfoy would have fallen to the ground but he of course recovered with that sort of grace that only belonged to him. 

"What the hell was that?" Hermione screamed. She was angry because she had been violated, but even more upset by the fact that she almost let it go on while she was daydreaming of her love, Ron. 

Draco seemed shocked that she would ask such a question. He looked at her with a questioning glance and then spoke very slowly "It was a kiss Hermione. I told you that I loved you, so I decided to show you."

"How dare you touch me like that! I am not yours to have your way with!" She was slowly walking away from him as she spoke, clutching her book to her chest. She was ready to beat him over his head with the heavy volume if he tried anything with her again. 

He walked toward her as she backed away. He looked as if he was getting angry yet it was evident in his eyes that he was hurt by the harsh words emitted from her lips. 

"ButI told you how I feel. How I want to be with you. You don't even have to tell Ron yourself, I'll do it for you in a heartbeat! Anything if you'll say that you'll be mine! Anything!"

Hermione was trapped against one of the stone walls in the corridor. He kept coming closer and closer until his face was inches from her own. He would not stop therehe seemed intent on coming closer to her than that. Hermione felt her heart beating like a drum while her breathing quickened. She could not get her muscles to function until finally

SMACK!

Draco backed away, his pale hand clutching his fair face that was gaining red mark from Hermiones hand quite fast.

"What the hell was that Hermione?"

"It's what you deserved! You presume too much Malfoy. You strut over to me and say that you love me' and with those words you think I'll automatically give up Ron and my dignity to be with you, as if it's some honor and you're doing so much by making the offer! If you love me Malfoy, you would have never said those horrible things you have said to me. I'm sorry, but I cannot say that I love you back. Even in confessing you're so called love you have insulted me by saying I'm Just a muggle born.' If you had not been such as asshole for the past four years, maybe something could have happened. But I will never forget some of things you have done to me; how you have ridiculed me and those I care for. I could never love you." she concluded.

Draco stared at her looking hurt. Hermione felt bad for her harsh words until he spoke. 

"I would've thought that you would at least be grateful that someone like myself could love you. At least you could have realized that I was scared and yes, I won't lie, a bit ashamed of my own feelings! I'm not sorry that I said you were just a muggle born, because you are. You should at least be flattered, when thinking of my status! Think of what I would face for you! You say I've ridiculed you but that is nothing compared to what I would have to face! All that you have shown is what an ungrateful bitch you are!" 

Draco paced back in forth in the corridor. His breathing was heavy and his fists were clenched in anger. Hermione began to feel frightened. What if he does something to me?" she thought. One of her hands gripped her book tightly while the other lay in her pocket of her robes in case she needed her wand. 

Then, Draco screamed with more force than she had ever heard "Who else could love you???" 

Hermione screamed back. The answer sprung from her before she could even register it in her mind. "RON!!! His love is real and not some perverted dream that yours probably is!" Then she turned and ran away. Draco watched her go, and felt a sharp pain in his heart. 

He brushed away the tears that fell from his eyes. He felt an anger developing in his body which would soon overcome his sorrow. He was disgusted. She had chosen a Weasley over him. Ron' he thought. He may have won now, but I'll give him a prize. No one else can have her! No one!

********

Hermione ran back to the Gryffindor tower. She was afraid that _he_ would try to confront he again and she knew she couldn't face that.

I won't tell Ron about this. That'll cause even more trouble. Malfoy knows the deal so hopefully he won't try anything again. If he does'

She did not actually know what she would do if he did. Perhaps then she would tell Ron because she felt another confrontation with Draco would be quite frightening. 

When Hermione got back to the Gryffindor common room, she saw Ron sitting on one of the chairs. It was very late, Ron had probably been back from quidditch practice for an hour or more. 

"What are you doing up Ron?" she asked. The common room was completely empty except for him. Ron looked up at he words. She felt her heart strings tug when he flashed his wonderful smile. 

"I wanted to see you Hermione. I didn't want to sleep without knowing you were back."

Hermione smiled to herself. This was love.

She walked over to where he sat and in front of him. Her eyes made contact with his and she felt that now all to familiar shiverr go down her spine. He was just so fantasticeverything about him. She looked at his red hair which was wet from a shower he had recently taken. His freckled stood out against his pale skin (although Hermione noted that he seemed to be getting a tan.) He was tall, he had a cute crooked smile, and he did not have great posture when he sat which Hermione thought made him even more perfect for some reason

Maybe it was the events of night that made her so emotional but Hermione began to softly cry. Ron was everything to her; her heart was practically spilling over with love as she looked at him. 

Ron looked at her with concern. He pushed back her bushy brown hair and kissed her forehead. "What's wrong?" he asked. 

Between her soft sobs she answered "Ron, you're too wonderful" She smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Hermione," he shifted on his chair so he could bring sit her on his lap. "Sometimes, I can't breathe because I love you so much." His ears and face filled with a pink blush after he spoke. 

Hermione hugged him and lay her head on his shoulder. They had been together for a month but she still felt overwhelmed by the Ron aura. "I feel the same way" she said as she hugged him. Ron whispered in her ear "I couldn't live without you." At that, Hermione felt more tears slide down her cheek. She knew exactly what he meant. Life without Ron would be empty. She looked at Ron, and they kissed; they kissed with a passion neither of them had known until then. 

"Ron, I'll love you until the day I die."

********

Draco stared at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall the next day. Where is she?' he thought. He fiddled what would for others appear as nervously with his robes. Draco Malfoy nervous? Never! He swept a glance through the Great Hall for about the fifteenth time. Then he saw her walk in. That boyfriend of hers is of course with her.' Draco stared at the spot where she usually sat. Come on, just sit over there!' He motioned towards the spot slightly with his slender fingers. She sat and he saw her reach for her pumpkin juice. Then, as if in slow motion he saw her bring it to her lips. She drank it. When she put her cup down he suddenly realized her had been holding his breath. He let his breath out and put his head in his hands. Should I have done that? Was it really necessary?" he thought to himself. As he lifted up his head and saw Ron lace his arm around her shoulders his heart answered Yes, it is.'

********

Ron stared at Hermione as they were eating. She looked great until they arrived at the Great Hall. Now, all of the sudden, she seemed paler, and her eyes gave her a dazed expression. 

"Hermione, is there anything wrong?" Ron asked with concern. He stroked her cheek when she faced him. She seemed a little warm. 

She licked her chapped lips. "Oh, Ron I don't know. All of the sudden I have this headache." She took a breath. "And, it seems harder to breathe." Ron looked at her face. Her eyes really did not look right

" I think you have a fever. Do you want me to take you to the hospital wing?" Ron asked. She was starting to look worse by the minute. 

Oh-" she breathed, "-I'm sure it isn't that big of a deal." 

Ron put his arm around her and steadied her. "Hermione I think you should go!"

She closed her eyes for a moment and then looked at him.

"It's okay! I'll tell you if I feel that I need to go. This'll probably only last a few minutes or so."

Harry and Ginny walked into the Great Hall and then sat next to them.

"Morning Ron, morning Hermione" said Harry. Ginny said hello to both. 

"Morn-" began Hermione, but then her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she collapsed. 

"Oh my god, Hermione! Screamed Ginny.

Ron picked her up and tried to wake her up. He shook her but her head just rolled from side to side. Everyone in the Great Hall noticed the commotion. The Professors saw her limp form in Ron's arms and ran to her. They tried different charms to wake her; even Snape. Nothing worked. Finally, Professor Dumbledore summoned a stretcher, and Hermione was sent to the hospital wing while Ron, Harry and Ginny followed. Everyone in the Great hall was left, whispering about what could have happened to her.

Everyone that is, except a certain Slytherin.

Authors Note: That's chapter five! To be continued.

Thanks for all the reviews! Keep them coming!


	6. Faithfulness

Disclaimer: The only character I own is the veelaand really that isn't much to be proud of.

Authors Note: This chapter is dedicated to Natalia and Matthew. I'm glad you guys like it!

Chapter six

Ron sat by Hermione in the Hospital wing, his shoulders slumped, head down. His usually bright cobalt eyes were dulled and lifeless that day. All he could do was sit in the hard plastic chair by his lovely-and almost lifeless-Hermione and replay the events of that wretched, wretched day.

Hermione fainting.taken to the hospital wing.poked and prodded while Madam Pomfrey and some of the Professors searched for an ailmentand then finally the discovery. 

Ron was so relieved when Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey had told him they knew what she had. 'Now she can be cured! She'll be better in a couple of days!' he had thought to himself with so much joy. But no.she would not.

She had been poisoned. 

Madam Pomfrey and the Headmaster had said she had the _Mortalava Dectova _inside of her. It was a poison crafted by dark magic whose function was to bring its victim a fever that slowly fried his brain, while slowing the heartbeat until it completely stopped.

There was no remedy.

If the potion kept working, as it was, she had about seven days left to live.

And now, there was his Hermione, who had never caused harm to anyone (unless of course rightfully deserved!), slowly dying a horrible death. Ron stroked back her hair from her face and sighed. Her cheeks were bright pink with fever, which contrasted greatly next to the snowy white sheets covering her. 

Ron brought his hand to eyes to stop the tears that were falling from his eyes. 'How could this happen to her? WHY would this happen to her? Where is there a person so cruel?' he thought with grief. 'Oh Hermione, I would do anything f it would cure you! I'd take ten crutacious curses if only it would make you healthy again!'

Ron yanked at his scarlet hair in frustration. He knew that if someone were in Hermiones position, Hermione would try to find a cure. Ron just did not know where to start. He felt just as helpless as Hermione.

Sometimes, she would mumble in her feverish state. Ron thought it had to be the work of the fever slowly eating away at her brain.

As Ron was yanking at his hair, she began to mumble again. He pulled his hands out of his hair and strained his ears to listen to her words.

"The love you gave me.Nothing else can save me." And then her head fell limp and she stopped. 

Those words made something click in Rons head. 'Where have I heard that before?' he asked himself. He sat pondering over her statement for a minute, and then he remembered, 'That horrid song I heard in her room in the summer!' Ron bitterly thought that her brain must have been coming up with random memories in her state. Ron then remembered the wonderful part of that daythe day Hermione had kissed him. Would she ever do that again?

He then thought of the words that followed the lyrics Hemione had spoken. He squeezed her hand gently and took them to heart.

"When you're gone, How can I even try to go on? When you're gone, though I try, How can I carry on?" 

Suddenly Ron jumped up from his seat. He had to cure Hermione! He had to find a book or something that would help. 'But, if Dumbledore couldn't cure her, how can I?' he asked himself with doubt. Despite that string of logic, he decided he had to try. Maybe grief was driving him insane, but he decided he could not watch the love of his life slowly die before his eyes. 

He kissed Hermiones forehead and whispered "I'll be back soon, love." 

********

Ron quickly walked through the halls, heading for the library. He wanted to get some books and then head back to Hermione as soon as possible. 

As he turned a corner he suddenly heard a feminine voice say "Hello Ron!" He looked to his left and saw that the voice had come from Natalia, a seventh year Ravenclaw girl. 

Natalia knew, as did the rest of the school that Hermione was practically on her deathbead. She herself was not very sad on hearing the news. Hermione had been in her way for a while, after all. Ron wasn't the most handsome fellow in Hogwartsyet she found something very appealing about him. And now, here was Rongrief strickenhe probably was not thinking straight.

'Yes' thought Natalia 'Perhaps he will succumb to my wishes.' After all, she was half veela. 

"Oh Ron-" she began in a sing song voice, "-I'm so sorry for you. How are you really?" As she spoke she slowly made her way towards him and 'casually' laid a hand on his shoulder. She thought it felt quite muscular.

"I'm not so great, how would you be?" he asked rhetorically. He began to make his way to library again, but she stepped in front of him. 

She tossed her long golden hair over he shoulder and looked straight into his eyes. 

"Well" she breathed, "that would depend on who it was happening to-" and then she looked up at him seductively- " and, who would be there to comfort me." Then, she ran her hand down his chest. Ron looked at Natalia, shocked. Yes, she was beautiful-how could she not be with veela in her? But, she wasn't what he wanted. How could she even try that with him? He would have Hermione and know one else. He wasn't even tempted.

"Natalia, I'm sorry but just because Hermione is sick, doesn't mean I plan on doing things with other girls." He said while removing her hand from his body. 

"Oh Ronnie, I just want to, um, get to know you better." She giggled and then continued. 

She moved to his side and whispered in his ear "No one would have to know about it."

Ron looked at her with a bit of disgust."Don't even try it. I'm Hermione's and no one else's." Then, Ron turned and headed towards the library.

'How could he resist?' Natalia asked herself. Her charm and beauty had never before failed! Men just could not resist veela.

"That Ron was always a strange one" said Natalia.

A/N: I hope this chapter was okay! Chapter seven is coming up!


	7. A question of love

Disclaimer: My name is not JK Rowling, therefore the characters which are used are not of my creation.

Authors note: Hello Everyone! Someone asked why Draco poisoned Hermione instead of Ron. I'm sorry if I did not make it clear, but it is because he feels that if he could not have Hermione, nobody could. Plus, he wanted to make Ron suffer as well. Enjoy chapter seven!

Chapter seven

Ron's eyes blurred and then refocused as he started the first page of the fourth book he had obtained from the library; this one titled "Potions and their Remedies". The other three books which he had searched through cover to cover gave no clue unto how to cure the _Mortalva Dectova _therefore giving no clue of how to save his precious Hermione. At the moment Ron was sitting in chair next to Hermione in the Hospital Wing with his feet propped on a chair next to him. There were black rings underneath his sapphire eyes that gave evidence of the three days and nights he had spent without sleep. Day in and day out he would remain in the exact position he was in, simply reading and glancing at Hermione. It was her fourth day in her stupor. While Ron knew he had three days left until her heart and fever would consume her, he knew the swifter he found a cure, the better she would be when she awoke. The longer she was in her state, the more of the chance that she would be brain dead if she was ever cured. 

Ron felt the pressure of the world on his shoulders. It was up to him whether or not Hermione lived or died; he knew it was. He felt an intense anger build up inside of him as he thought it over. Everyone else believed his searching useless; an insane search with a fruitless hope. Despite his fatigue Ron felt an intense desire to hit someone good and hard. He wanted to make the same indentation into their body that he felt was embedded in his heart. He wanted others to suffer. Perhaps if they felt his pain they would too search for the cure.

Ron heard the door to the hospital wing open and close, and he knew without looking that it was Harry and Ginny. Everyday they came to check up on him and Hermione. They had tried to pull him away from her bedside, at least to eat, but he would not budge. He could not stray from his post for a moment. Madam Pomfrey too had insisted on him taking a leave but he stood as firm with her as he had with Harry and Ginny. When Ron had told her that he could not leave Hermione; that he would never leave Hermione, Madam Pomfreys eyes had filled with tears. She quickly turned to arrange some sheets and Ron had heard her mumble something about how she could "never refuse the request of a true young love."

Harry and Ginny approached Ron, and Ginny laid a package of food on the table next to him. She had brought him his meals daily, but more times than not they remained untouched. 

"Hello Ron" said Ginny. Ron nodded his head as a greeting. 

"We brought you your dinner," said Harry attempting conversation. 

"Thanks" was all was that Ron said as he turned his attention to another page of the book.

Ginny put her hand on Hermiones forehead and gasped when she felt the heat. She squeezed Harry's hand to get his attention. Harry touched her forehead and sighed.

"I take it she isn't doing any better."

Ron stiffened when he heard the comment. 'Well she wouldn't be, would she?' he said to himself. He breathed deeply a few times to control his temper that was forming from stress and fatigue. "Worse in fact. Worse every day." he said to the couple in front of him.

"Harry and I are worried about you. Both of you." Ginny's eyes filled with tears as she looked from Ron back to Hermione.

Harry's eyes were to glistening. It was very difficult but he finally said "Wewe just don't want you to get your hopes up too much. If she doesn't make it"

Ron finally detonated. "Look I know you care Harry, but it is not your girlfriend laying there is it? You don't understand! I can't just sit around and wait for her to die. I have to try something. If I care enough there must be something. She can't die! I love her too much!"

Harry tightened his hold on Ginny as Ron spoke. Again it was as if he was trying to protect her from any infliction that could somehow come her way from Ron's words.

"No, it isn't my girlfriend, Thank God! But it is one of my best friends. You guys are the only family I have!" he said gesturing to the group in the room. "Its justI've lost people in my life that I've loved-" his eyes darkened as he thought of his parents and Sirius-"and it's hard. But it will be worse if your hopes are high. It'll be a disappointment and you may blame yourself, which you cannot ever do!

By this time Ginny was sobbing. A single tear fell from underneath Harry's glasses that he brushed away quickly. Ron knew there was some truth to Harry's words, but they could not change his mind. He would not give up the miniscule hope he had hoarded in his heart. All he knew was that he loved Hermione, so he had to try. That was the anthem that he repeated in his head.

Ginny let go of Harry and bent down to give Ron a hug. When she did she felt a tear fall on her cheek, and when she looked up she saw that it had come from Ron's stormy eyes. She then went to Hermione, and took her practically lifeless hand between her own two. 

"Be safe Hermione" she whispered so softly that no one else could hear her. 

Harry looked at Ron. He sat below him pale and gaunt, his bright red hair in all directions. His face was paler than usual. Instead of giving him a "manly" clasp on the shoulder, Harry bent down and hugged Ron with the love of a best friend. He then went a kissed Hermiones forehead before he and Ginny exited the Hospital wing together. 

Ron continued to read through the book in front of him, occasionally drinking some of the coffee that sat next to him. His face was expressionless as he read. Suddenly his eyebrows shot up and he sat up quickly in his chair. He trembled with excitement as he read a passage titled the _"Amorus Coctus" _which said:

__

"The remedy of any spell or potion, no matter how grotesque, horrifying, or black they may be, can be found in the Amorus Coctus. It is a remedy, which is fueled by the purest of loves. He who is trying to cure a loved one must fill a glass with their own tears, and then he who is infected must drink this liquid. If the love and grief is pure and true from both parties, the infected will be healed. One may only consume one glass of tears in a lifetime, so the remedy may only be attempted once."

The hope that had been stored in Ron's heart grew as he read those words. Could it possibly work? He quickly stood with the book and ran to show Professor Dumbledore what he had found. 

********

Ron stood in front of the entrance to Dumbledores office and tried to remember the password that they had been given as prefects. 'Damn, what the bloody hell was it?' Ron asked himself impatiently. 'Sweetssugar quillsevery flavor beanspumpkin pastiesahh yes!!! Chocolate frogs!!!' 

"Chocolate Frogs" Ron said and smiled when the statue he was facing moved to show him the entrance to Dumbledores office. He ran up the steps and finally got to the door. This was no time for politenesshe knocked quite loudly on the office door and shouted "Professor I must speak with you, right away!!! I think I found a cure!" As he was knocking at the door it suddenly opened which almost caused him to fall on his face. He looked up and saw it was none other than Snape who had opened it as he was exiting the meeting he had had with Dumbledore. Ron and Snape exchanged their usual dirty looks before Ron went into see Dumbledore. When Snape had passed Ron he smiled to himself. He actually found Ron's devotion to Hermione a bit touchingnot that anyone would ever find out

Meanwhile, Ron had entered the office. He sat in a chair in front of the Headmaster's desk. The headmaster looked at him as he sat and asked, "How may I help you Mr. Weasley?"

Ron quickly prayed that what he was reporting would work and then replied "I think I may have found something to help her." They both knew who "her" was. He put the book he had brought in front of Dumbledore and fidgeted nervously as the Headmaster read the passage. 'I really hope this is good news, and not a waste' Ron thought.

Dumbledore looked up and into Ron's eyes and said "Yes, Mr. Weasley, I have known of this remedy. I'm not sure whether or not it will actually work, though."

"I don't understand sir."

"Well, a love pure enough for this spell to work is a rare one to find. Family cannot use it because that kind of love is obligatory to an extent. This love may come straight from the heart. It must be unquestioned and true. Plus, the receiver must feel the same love for the person who is concocting the remedy. True love nowadays is rare, which is why the Amorus Coctus is rarely used."

Ron thought over what the Professor had just said. Hermione's family could do nothing. 'Well, I love hermore than anythingbut does she love me enough?' he asked himself.

He thought about Hermione, her every word and gesture. He knew he could not live without her; that he had to try.

"Sir, I think I could do this. I know I love her enough, and in that way." Despite the seriousness of the situation, Ron began to blush at his words. 

"This love must be unquestioned. Has your devotion ever been tested?"

Ron thought over the events of his relationship with Hermione. Had it been questioned? Then he suddenly remembered. "The tart in Ravenclaw!" he exclaimed. 

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows questioning Ron's words. "What was that Mr. Weasley?"

"Ohuh excuse me sir. I meant the half veela in Ravenclaw. AhNatalia's her name. When Hermione was first infected she kind of tried to get something going with me. You know what I mean don't you sir?"

The headmaster was almost amused at the question. "Yes, I think I remember what that means."

"Yeah...well-" Ron continued, "-she was saying all this stuff about how no one had to know. She is quite beautiful but I wasn't even tempted. I knew I could never do that to Hermione, without question."

A spark of hope began to dance in Dumbledores cerulean eyes. "You resisted veela charma rare victory in itself." He looked over Ron. This boy who had come to Hogwarts that was now almost a man. Then he decided. 

"Mr. Weasley, I think you may be able to succeed. This is in fact the only hope we have to save Ms. Granger. Now I suppose the only question is if she feels the same way towards you. Are you sure about this?"

Ron sighed. At any other time that would simply be a crushing blow to his ego. 'This is the only chance she has ' he reminded himself. Ron stood up from his chair, took the book from the desk, and said in a steady voice "I'm positive" before nodding and exiting the room. 

Ron raced back to the Hospital Wing, ready to do what had to be done. The only question was, did she in fact love him enough?

Authors Note: Will it work? Will she be saved? Will she be saved, but be brain dead? Review to find out! (Thanks to all whom have!)


	8. Desire and determination

Disclaimer: I own the plot, but the characters used are the creation of one J.K Rowling.  
  
Authors Note: Hey everyone! I know the cure that I made up for Hermione is really bizarre, but it's difficult to think of magical remedies! I hope you enjoy the following chapter.  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
Draco stood in the Hospital Wing looking down at the dying girl in bed. The girl he happened to love.yet the girl whose pain he himself inflicted. Draco had waited outside of the Hospital Wing for hours; waiting for Ron to leave so he could make what would perhaps be his final visit to Hermione. As he thought of the fact that this may be his 'last visit' he felt tears well up in his eyes.  
  
"What have I done." he asked himself.  
  
How could he have done that to the girl that he said he loved? He asked himself what love was. It was those intense feeling that you felt for a person.a person you felt you could not live without.  
  
'And yet I am her murderer' he told himself. He felt a wave of shame. of disgust as he discovered this sordid yet honest truth. How could he? Was he that sick and deranged? Draco was filled with an immense feeling of guilt.until his ego and pride caught up with him.  
  
'Love also consists of passion' he told himself as he stroked the feverish cheek of Hermione. It was rosy from the heat but soon it would be pale forever. ' I could not let her be with another.with Weasley of all people. She was mine! I followed my passion; my feelings. I did what I had to do.'  
  
Draco stroked Hermione's soft hair as he thought things over. For a while he felt justified in his actions. Then he had a thought that wrenched his heart.  
  
'She liked me that night before I told her how I felt. Perhaps I could have waited. She could have seen the light and left Weasley for me. Yes, she would have had all the disgusting Weasley residue.but she could have been mine somehow. This was too rash..'  
' I want to be with her.now. I should have requested a curable potion from Father.' Draco had written to Lucius for the potion he gave to Hermione. He told him he wished to hurt a mudblood and he got it, no questions asked.  
  
Draco suddenly got a fanatical glint in his eye. He grabbed one of Hemione's sheets as the following thought crossed his mind: 'I could finish her now. And then kill myself. Then I'd be with her forever.and Weasley would be alone.' In Draco's half crazed mind this sounded like a perfect plan.  
  
Draco slowly took out his wand, and then a quill he kept in his pocket. He simply said "Dagerife" and transfigured his quill into a long, sharp knife. He had always been good at transfiguration. He watched as the sleek surface reflected the lights of the room, which made part of the silvery metal into a rainbow pattern.  
  
He bent down and laid a gentle kiss on Hermione's almost dead lips. His flaxen hair fell over his eyes as he bent over her. He kissed her cheeks and forehead afterward with a furious passion. Then he whispered, not tenderly but almost violently, "I love you."  
  
Draco stood up straight and then moved his raised his weapon and pointed at Hermione's throat. Nervous tension ran through his veins. He took a deep breath and was about to slash her throat before cutting his wrist.until he caught his reflection in the metal. He saw the hesitant look in his cloudy eyes and the single tear that fell from his eye. He gasped. Then, he paced backwards away from Hermione and shakily dropped the knife onto the floor.  
  
He was breathing heavily as he analyzed himself. Draco had done much evil in his six years at Hogwarts, but this was the first that made his blood run cold. He was able to get a hold of himself and transfigure the knife back into the quill and place it in his robe. He then stood still, listening to his fast breathing and finally said-  
  
"I don't want to die."  
  
Draco realized he had been lingering for a while, and that he may be caught with Hermione, which would not be good at all.  
  
He placed a kiss on her heated forehead and exited the hospital wing and thought-  
  
'She didn't want to die either.'  
  
Ron ran quickly into the Hospital Wing so he would not waste another second that could be used to cure Hermione. He was in such a rush that he did not notice the swinging door was slowly swinging back and forth, as it does when someone has recently exited it.  
  
Ron trotted to his usual seat by Hermione's bed and looked over her. He breathing was even shallower than it had been before he left.  
  
She was so sickly, yet Ron thought she was as beautiful as ever. He knew he would still think she was lovely when they were old and gray together. He was pulled out of his thoughts when he realized that if he did not act soon, he would never see her old and gray!  
  
Ron took his water glass from the table next to him and held it in front of him. The task he was to do was a strange one indeed, but a lot of magic was. Doubt ran through his mind; how was he to fill a glass with his own tears? Could it even be done? Despite those thoughts Ron knew that failure was not an option.  
  
An understanding of the pressure that faced Harry began to seep into his brain. Everyone practically depended on Harry to save the world, when he was simply a sixteen-year-old boy trying to make it through school. He felt this same pressure in saving Hermione, except in Ron's mind Hermione's life was more important than all of the other lives on the planet.  
  
Ron felt the emotion he held deep inside heart, throbbing to be unleashed. He did not even realize that he had tears seeping from his eyes and rolling down his freckled skin, into the glass he held below his face. He was lost in his thoughts of his past, present and future.  
  
What if Hermione never did wake? Or what if her body lived but her special mind was gone? She could do so much in her life; it would be a tragedy.  
  
Ron did not know why but his mind ventured to the things he had and Hermione had not experienced.particularly the type of 'love' they had never shared with one another. He was almost ashamed at the fact that his mind dwelled on such a topic. But, then he thought of the wonderful things that could lead to. He felt a small stabbing of joy at the thought of a he and Hermione married. Then, he pictured some freckled skin children with bushy red hair and a book in their hands. What would he do if they never came into living?  
  
His body shook with a small sob, and then he looked down at the glass and was shocked at what he saw. Why, it was already almost halfway full!  
  
'It is possible! This really can work!' he told himself.  
  
He glanced at her figure on the bed, and took her small hand before continuing. All it took was simple thoughts; hopes for the future and memories of the past, to bring tears to his eyes. They were tears of sadness and tears of hope and love.  
  
'The rate of my crying is almost unmanly!" thought Ron.  
  
As Ron sat there, Harry and Ginny entered the wing. They stopped right when they entered and took in the sight before them. Ron, sitting in a chair, holding Hermione's hand and catching his tears with a glass.  
  
Ginny glanced up at Harry with a worried look in her eyes.  
  
"Harry, I think he's finally lost it!"  
  
Harry's thoughts were along the same lines. This was a strange sight to walk in on. He squeezed Ginny's hand and decided to try to catch Ron's attention.  
  
"um.Ron what are you doing. Can we help you with anything?"  
  
Ron jumped at his voice and then spun around with an angry look drawn on his weary features. He did not need their interruption. He needed them out!  
  
"Get the hell outta here! Can't the two of you leave a guy alone?"  
  
"Ron, you don't look well. We just want to help you!"  
  
"GET OUT!!!" Ron may have been weak and grieving, but he screamed as powerfully as he ever did in one of his fights with Hermione.  
  
Harry and Ginny were quite shocked. Ginny was considerably frightened of Ron at the moment, so she exited the wing, pulling Harry after her.  
  
Ron sighed when they left. He felt bad for acting so harshly, but he was so close.  
  
"I'll explain it to them later."  
  
He then repeated his anthem of images in his head.  
  
'Hermione laughing.Hermione reading.Hermione concentrating at the chess when attempting to defeat him.that fateful day on the train when she told him he had dirt on his nose.the nervous look on her face after she first kissed him.'  
  
Ron felt a trickle of liquid run down the hand holding the glass and looked down and saw that it was full. He breathed in sharply and then looked up. This was it.  
  
He sat the full beaker on the table next to him and then stood and walked closer to Hermione's bed. He needed to lift her up so she could drink. He carefully put one of his hands under he shoulder and brought her into a sitting position. As he lifted her, he winced when her shallow breathing turned into a slight wheezing. He laced his arm around both shoulders to keep her in an upright position. Then with his free arm he reached for the cup, which held his grief, happiness, love and passion. His cobalt eyes pierced he face intensely before he placed the cup to her lips.  
  
'As long as you love me half as much as I love you, you'll live.' He said to himself.  
  
Ron took a deep breath and said-  
  
"I love you with all my heart."  
  
He parted her lips and then poured the liquid into her mouth and tilted her head back so she could swallow.  
  
And then.  
  
Authors Note: Review to discover the results! Thanks to all who have! 


	9. The end and the beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters.

Chapter Nine

And then.

Ron continued to pour his soul into her barely alive body; wishing and hoping for the ultimate miracle. The miracle of being fully loved.

After she had consumed the last drop, he dropped the glass onto the floor and did not even notice as it shattered into a million pieces. His body shook with anticipation as he lowered her onto the bed again, and waited for any sign of movement. She remained motionless; her breathing was just as shallow and uneven as it had been before. There seemed to be no change what so ever. Ron sunk down into his chair in despair. His worst fear had been confirmed.

Ron rested his head on his hands and violently yanked at his red locks. He felt surges of anger and melancholy rush through his body, which gave him bursts of energy. He suddenly stood and began to pace the Hospital Wing. Ron was in shock and had no idea of what to do now that it seemed Hermione would die.

'It's over now. That's the only thing that could have saved her. I thought I could play the hero when all I did was fuck everything up. Perhaps there was someone elsesomeone else who she loved with all her heart.he could have saved her. He must have loved her. What do I do?'

Ron became even more enraged as he thought of Hermione's fictional lover. Everything was simply too much for him and now that he began to think that there was another man in her life feelings of stupidity, doubt, and even more sadness flooded through him.

The anger that gave him his energy made him antsy. Pacing was not enough. Ron grabbed the chair nearest his and smashed it onto the ground, and then kicked the splintered wood that remained. He made his way back to Hermione's bed with little ease and stood in front of her form. He lifted one of his long arms and began to pound on a piece of the mattress that Hermione's body did not occupy. He stared at her dormant form as if searching for some kind of answer.

"Why? WHY?!?"

Instead of his scream being one of rage, it held pure and utter misery and dejection. Why did this happen to her? Why was she being taken from him? Why couldn't she have loved him a little moreWas it someone else she had wanted all along?

Ron thumped onto his knees with such heaviness that it would have been quite painful if he had not been numb from grief. He still held her hand in his, and he laid his head on top of their entwined fingers. He knew even if Hermione's heart belonged to another, she would was still in possession of his. 

"I love you. Nothing can change that" he whispered. His chest hurt as his body shook with dry sobs; he had no tears left.

Ron abruptly felt somebody stroking his hair. He froze at the feeling of a hand making slight contact with his scalp as whoever it was ran their fingers through his hair.

Slowly, he lifted his head and saw Hermione lying on her pillow, almost exactly as before, except her head was tilted to gaze at him, and her arm was stretched to touch his head. Her eyes were opened; a little glazed over, but open none the less!

Ron's frown turned into a smile before he hugged Hermione with all his might. He had no idea what to say; all he knew was that he had to hold her. As he held her he simply mouthed over and over again "Thank you."

"Ron?"

He straightened up and gazed at her tired face. "You'll live. It'll be okay now. Ohthank God. "

Her eyes seemed to say that she knew everything that had gone on. "I know I'll be fine. Oh, how could I ever thank you Ron?"

Confusion masked his happy features. "For what?"

"Well, you did save me after all!" Already the haughty tone was in her voice.

"How could you possibly know what was going on? Honestly, with the state you were in, I don't think you can be one to tell me what went on. For once."

She made a sound in her throat, which would have been a giggle if she had not been so weak. 

"For a short time I came in and out of consciousness at times. I heard when they said I had the Mortalva Dectova. I've read about before, you see. I don't think there's a cure so the only reason I'm awake is because you performed that potion which can cure anything. I believe the Amorus Coctus? I forget the name."

Ron was even more amazed with he brilliance than he had been before.

"You've been awake for about five minutes, how could know about that? How do you even know I did it?" Ron raised one eyebrow with question.

"First because I read, Ron. And, wellit can only be done by someone you truly loveand wholoves you back. So, the only person it could have ever been was you." She blushed and darted her eyes away as she said that.

"Well, what if someone else truly loves you? There's probably plenty out there"

Hermione knew she should not have been shy then of all times, but she was nervous about really spelling it out. Again she focused her gaze on the wall in back of Ron.

"I doubt there's ''plenty'. Besidesyou're the one I love. More than anything; anyone."

Ron's smile could have brightened the room when she said that. "Good, because I love you."

Ron once again held her, and as he did realization dawned on him.

"Now I get it. 'The love you gave me, nothing else can save me'. You said that once when you were infected. You weren't just mumbling nonsense were you?"

Hermione smiled at him. "No. I tried to get the whole thing out to you. I wanted to tell you how I could be cured." She seemed bashful at the choice of words she used. "It wasn't that clearjust something to work with. At that point I couldn't exactly think of a large choice of words to work with."

Ron secretly loved Hermione's shyness. He laughed at the fact that, even when she was deathly ill, she was trying to help him research wise. "I just remembered it from when it was playing at your house. The day you first kissed me."

Hermione weakly grabbed his hand, and then nervously laughed when he mentioned that day. "Why did you remind me? I'm trying to forget that day."

Ron was taken aback at that. "Why would you want to forget that?" He was hurt.

'Why would she want to forget our first kiss?' he asked himself.

'Admitting all these small things shouldn't be so embarrassing' Hermione told herself, before answering. 

"Well, after I kissed you, you just left. You didn't do anything. I felt so idiotic."

'He does not understand the feeling of rejection that day represents for me' Hermione thought.

Ron leaned towards her as if to kiss her, but paused mere inches from her lips.

"Don't think of it that way, love. If you hadn't done that, who knows if we would have ever told each other how we feel. Why, that day was wonderful. It was the beginning of everything."

Hermione then smiled and sighed in happiness. Yes, she was weak, and was not feeling her best, but everything was wonderful. She had Ron.

'He's still just as remarkable as he was that day. He's so handsome and caring. He has such a way with wordsHe's right. That day was marvelous. It led to Us.'

As Ron looked into her brown eyes, inches from his own, he felt whole. He knew he wasn't perfect, but he almost felt as if he was because she loved him.

Finally, Ron leaned closer to her, and as they shared the anticipated kiss, they both knew that there would be a lifetime worth of them to be shared. They were proven right over the years, because indeed, there was.

Authors Note: That is the end of S.O.S. I love RonJ I hope everyone enjoyed this story, and I hope you like my other ones that will come out. Thanks for reading! Tell me what you think!


End file.
